Upon a Shooting Star
by Tardigrade
Summary: If asked, "What do you wish for?", how would you respond? A look at what makes the Ace Attorney characters what they are - human. Drabble series, I suppose. 5. Shih-na
1. Apollo Justice

**A/N: **Hello again!

This series sort of just popped into my head while I was thinking about this coming year's drama course, and about furthering characterization and knowing what a character's objectives are. I thought that it'd be interesting to take our favourite Ace Attorney characters and really look into some of the things that they want.

Regrets, fears, hopes, dreams, that kind of stuff; things that make some of the most outrageous characters in this series what we all are - human.

So, without further ado, onward with the series!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Apollo Justice<span>**

My wish? That's a good question.

Well, my childhood was never stationary, never stayed in one neighbourhood or with one foster family. If I was lucky, I'd get a couple of months with a bed I could crawl into and knowing I'd wake up to a hot meal in the morning. When I was unlucky, I'd be grateful that I'd be getting to sleep somewhere. A lot of the time, I'd have to share a bed with several other children which made it stuffy and packed under the sheets. And meals? Yeah, it was a joy sharing a plateful of food with two or three others. Pleasant, right?

I tried making friends with others, but I was always moving, so I never got the chance to maintain relationships. There were rarely any "I love you"s or anything of the sort.

It almost got me believing that those three words were worthless.

Lies, even.

Not even in university, where I'd worked my ass off just to get in. "Stay in school and work hard!" I was always told. I'd thought that people would appreciate intelligence and diligence, that maybe there would be people here I could talk about things that I shared in common with them.

And I was right, even for only a little bit.

There were a few who showed me some kind of companionship which I'd hardly experienced as a kid. Some kind of, I dunno, sense of belonging. I remember talking to them about trivial things – law, the weather... law.

Eh, it was short-lived, and I guess that's how I came to rely on myself and myself alone.

Sometimes I feel like that even now, when I've actually found people I'm related to. Don't get me wrong, I love Trucy and Thalassa – even Mr. Wright, if he counts – but there's something inside of me that nags at me, and none of them know.

What I'm trying to say is that when I needed a family, I didn't have one, and now that I have one, I don't feel like I need it.

It's those kinds of times where I wish I could go back in time.

So my wish?

I wish I could turn back the clock and stop Thalassa from abandoning me, so maybe I'd get to experience a childhood with a family. If that's too much to ask for, then maybe somebody, anybody even to just...

To be there when I come home and they ask, "How was your day, Apollo?" while giving me a welcome home hug. Or just to give me a kiss on the forehead and ruffle my hair, say "I'm proud of who you are Apollo, of what you've become," because I never knew what it felt like.

Yeah, it'd be nice to have someone like that.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be appreciated!<p> 


	2. Klavier Gavin

**Klavier Gavin**

You would think that I, being a rock star (and prosecutor), would not need any wishes, ja?

I already have many things – that is the beauty of making large amounts of cash, is it not? One of a kind guitars, my Hog, not to mention the many beautiful Fräuleins who swoon over me if I do so much as wink at them. All of these, of course, are the products of what I've made for myself. I wasn't born into stardom, obviously. I had a wealthy family, I'll give you that, and as such we could afford many things that other people could not. Even so, I still had to put effort into what I did, and the result of my effort is my life in the present.

The life of a star is luxurious, ja? And most of the time, I am satisfied with what I have.

Yet, sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to lead a normal life.

It's not that I don't enjoy the attention – I love it, actually. It's just that, at times, it can become overwhelming, especially when I'm having a bad day. If I make even one wrong move, I could be saying Auf Wiedersehen to my reputation. The media jumps at everything and anything I do, so if I'm caught doing something I "should not" be doing, it ends up in the papers.

"_Rock Star Caught Red Handed With Red Suited Lawyer!" end quote._

Ach, that was a little silly, but I believe I have made my point, ja?

Normal people do not realize how lucky they are. They're able to step outside and do whatever their hearts desire without fear of being judged by hundreds of thousands of people nationwide. They need not worry about how they present themselves, or about a schedule they need to follow. No autograph sessions, CD signings, overly publicized award shows or grand concerts that need to be attended.

They are carefree, and during the times where I wish I could escape my life, I envy them.

_But how could a rock star like me be envious of his fans?_

Well, the life of a star isn't all it's made out to be.

So you want to know my wish?

I wish that, even for one day, I could sleep in for however long I wanted to. To walk around outside in a shirt and sweatpants and not be judged - that I'd blend in with the crowds. That for one day, there would be no screaming fans across the street.

That there would be no Klavier Gavin, lead vocalist of the Gavinners. Just Klavier Gavin, the prosecutor.

Just me, the law, and the world at large.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to the people who've read this so far. I'm planning on an update every one or two days, so please look forward to that! As always, reviews are appreciated (: I'd love to know how I could improve.


	3. Franziska von Karma

**Franziska von Karma**

Father always taught me to have precautions around people – to be careful. I was constantly reminded that feelings such as love and friendship were trite and unnecessary. He taught that feelings such as these would get in the way, and I believed him.

How foolishly foolish was I.

When I was a mere teenager, I often stayed up late finishing my studies. I was thorough with my work, making sure that there were no mistakes – making sure that it was _perfect_. It was during these times when I had a bad habit of looking outside my bedroom window. I would always see other children such as myself outside having fun and enjoying themselves.

At the time, I thought that they were absolutely ridiculous.

I believed they were a mockery of the German educational system. The commoner scum – they were simply placed in schools so that they wouldn't contaminate the streets during the day. I was above them because I was the only one in several of my classes who already had an official job (I had become a prosecutor at only thirteen).

And yet, as my time in high school grew shorter, I realized I was jealous of the people I called "commoner scum."

My mother had died when I was little, and my older sister had moved out by the time I was five. Father rarely ever talked to me about matters other than my studies. He spent more time with my adopted little brother, Miles Edgeworth, because he saw more potential in him than I. The two of them – I had to grow up living in their shadows. I had to grow up as a second-rate prosecutor next to Miles Edgeworth, and because of this I lost much of the support I had with Father.

He never attended my first trial. He only _considered_ it.

The times I looked out my window – it was these times when I wondered why other children looked so happy. I often wondered about the expectations they set for themselves, and why they had the time to be so foolishly carefree while I was confined to my room like a caged dove.

Then I realized that they were simply enjoying life while they could before they were unwillingly thrust into adulthood.

I realized that, whether I had willed it or not, I had grown up too fast.

Nevertheless, I believe you will agree with me when I say it is hard to regret what I've done. I'm a successful and formidable prosecutor while the children I was jealous of most likely now work underpaid at a fast food restaurant.

But still, my success now cannot change my past.

I believe you wanted to know my wish?

I wish for a chance to relive high school. For a chance to slow down and relax. For times to stay up until three o'clock on the phone with a best friend talking about the mundane trivialities that make life so much more lively – clothes, secrets, boys. For cheesy drama, for boyfriends, for a chance to party until sunrise.

For a chance to experience what it would've been like to let go of who I was, of my expectations and of my relationships, and to just _live life _while I had the opportunity_._

That's all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far! Franzy was definitely my favourite to write so far (most likely since she's my favourite character). Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always good too ;D


	4. Dick Gumshoe

**Dick Gumshoe**

A wish, pal? Hmm...

I guess you could say there's a lot of things I could wish for.

Like being able to be unbreakable in court, for one. I do my best, you know, up on the witness stand. I get to testify as the lead detective on some homicide cases, but that guy – that Phoenix Wright guy, always broke my testimony. Having your thunder taken away like that – it's not the best feeling, pal. Sometimes I resent him for it, but you know, he always finds the truth in the end, and that's all that really matters.

Or maybe being a more competent detective – yeah, that'd be a good wish too. I try hard to find clues that could be useful, but a lot of the time that Wright guy or Mr. Edgeworth beat me to the punch. Then, of course, I'm reprimanded about things I could improve on. It's stuff like "why didn't you tell me earlier" or "I thought you were a police detective" that kinda hurt, pal, but I know it's my fault and I have to apologize for it.

There's also one thing that a lot of people would wish for if they were in my shoes.

A raise, pal. I'm talking about more money!

Boy, sometimes I think about what it'd be like if Mr. Edgeworth and I switched places. I don't think he could stand living in my apartment; there's a lack of air conditioning, hot water in the shower, and to top it all off, he'd probably be starving if he had to go on an instant noodle diet, haha! I could be the one living in a fancy condo and docking Mr. Edgeworth's pay! Wouldn't that be ironic?

But you know what, pal? Even if I have to put up with all of this, I still don't think I'd wish for anything.

Because being a detective got me looking on the bright side.

I've met a lot of people during my job. Some were ridiculous, some ridiculously looking, and some were just plain weird, but some of these people – yeah, I don't think I'd want to imagine how things would've gone if I hadn't met them.

Mr. Edgeworth, even if he can be cold, is a really great friend (though I don't think he'd ever admit it). Mr. Wright is really determined and hard working, and that assistant of his, Maya Fey? Though she doesn't look like it, she's really mature. She knows how to brighten people's days, pal. Even their friend, Harry Butz, seems like a nice guy. And you know what? Even Ms. von Karma's not that bad if you can get past her whip.

Yeah pal, though my material life is pretty bleak, I've got people I can count on. I've got friends and someone who loves me – Maggey.

Hanging around those attorneys may mean tough living, but you know what?

I wouldn't wish it away for the world, pal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again, thank you to the people who've reviewed and are following this story. It really means a lot to me! Oh, and just so further questions aren't asked...

Yup, I will be doing characters from every game - at least, major players, so people like the Gramaryes, Iris, Dahlia, and the like will get their own.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Shih na

**Shih-na**

Wishing is insignificant if you don't take action, but fine. I'll humour you.

There are very few things that I could wish for. You don't know what it's like – being a spy, being a double agent. You have to be able to react quickly and make decisions on the spot to make sure you aren't caught. You mustn't let your guard down, and above all, you have to be skilled as an actor.

Of course, I meet all of those qualifications.

I was part of the Yatagarasu, wasn't I?

It was interesting, to say the least. You would think that, after all of the people I've encountered, one of them would have figured me out much earlier (but of course, if they did, I would've qualified as the worst spy in the history of mankind). Surprisingly, I'm somewhat disappointed - in Lang, in Detective Badd, and of course Miles Edgeworth. They took their precious time trying to figure me out.

Or rather, figure "Calisto Yew" out.

Ahaha, I don't blame them though. Calisto Yew was a defence attorney. Withholding information was a breeze – after all, Edgeworth and the von Karmas pulled it off several times before. It helped that Alba had the wit to make sure that we, the spies of the smuggling ring, had carefully tailored backgrounds.

Phwwwh, I wonder how long he and his lackeys spent making up all of that information.

Although, I suppose it doesn't matter now.

Found guilty of smuggling, not to mention the murders of Byrne Faraday and Mack Rell – this translates to a death sentence. I shouldn't have anything to fear, but I do.

Surprisingly.

I was a spy for the smuggling ring since I left high school. I was sent around the world under several aliases – "Calisto Yew" and "Shih-na" were only two of them. I didn't mind – it was just practice. However, I did lose something in all of my work.

Myself.

Living under different names for more than ten years takes a toll on a woman. It's a hassle to learn to be someone else so quickly. There are people and places you must memorize (not to mention all of the legal jargon I had to know as a defence attorney and as an Interpol agent). It was a lot to do, but I did it.

Well, at the cost of losing who I was.

I probably should have known from the beginning that this was coming for me, but I never had the time to think about myself. Awaiting my execution – aha, isn't it ironic? It's only now that I have the time to reflect on my actions.

So you want to know my wish?

I wish for my identity back. I don't know who I'm going to die as yet – Calisto Yew? Shih-na? Another person altogether? Sitting here in my prison cell – there's only one person I know. She's so near, but so far away at the same time.

I only wish I could get to know her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry a bit for the delay, school's coming up and getting ready is annoying T_T Updates may be less frequent now, what with school, dance, play rehearsals, but I do hope you'll continue to read!

On another note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please don't hesitate to review!


End file.
